


a pale blue

by lapisi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisi/pseuds/lapisi
Summary: “Do you think I’m breaking up with you?” He searched Dream’s face for an answer in his response. Dream just stared back blankly.“Well,” he sniffled, “yeah."George’s face was still damp with tears, but he was no longer crying. A little bit of emotion—it felt warmer this time—seeped back into his body. He smiled gently at Dream.orDream and George got into an argument. George comforts Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	a pale blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this in like an hour because I'm a slight perfectionist with my writing and wanted everything to seem right, and also because I just wanted to write some DNF. It doesn't have any plot, lol, but I hope you enjoy the fluff/comfort. Sorry if the argument doesn't really flow that well, I'm not great at writing angst.

Dream had messed up. At this point the argument was done, all of the swarming thoughts and actions over with. The conflict hadn’t even been that large, but it had spiraled, and at this point George wasn’t even sure he remembered what it was about. Just that it had hurt him, and he was angry. 

The pale blue LED lights drowned Dream’s room in an absent aura, numb emotions flowing through George’s body. Tears fell down his face to form a silent puddle on his lap, but he was only slightly aware of the action. 

“George,” Dream whispered, an aching question echoing in his voice. George could feel his eyes on him, pleading, but he made no move to respond in the way he knew Dream wanted. 

“Stop,” George said. “I’m—I—” he paused, inhaling. “I’m done with what you have to say.”

“Please.” Dream’s voice cracked. George hardly flinched at the notion. 

“You’ve done _enough_.” George looked up now, meeting Dream’s green eyes with his own. A stony determination was painted in his gaze. Dream winced. “You don’t need to do any more than you already have.” 

“Can I at least hug you? Hold you for a few seconds?” George’s expression wavered at the request, and Dream surged on. “I don’t want this to be the last—to be the last time I—” his words broke. “To be the last time I get to see you.” Dream had gone to look down at his hands while he was speaking, and when he looked back up, George’s eyes had widened immeasurably. 

Then George squinted at him, eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn into a tight frown. He spoke hesitantly, as if whatever he said next had the power to shatter Dream—which, to be fair, it did, “Do you think I’m breaking up with you?” He searched Dream’s face for an answer in his response. Dream just stared back blankly. 

“Well,” he sniffled, “yeah. What else would you mean by ‘you’ve done enough?’” 

George reached out tentatively with a hand, deciding to rest it at the base of Dream’s neck where it met his shoulder. George’s face was still damp with tears, but he was no longer crying. A little bit of emotion—it felt warmer this time—seeped back into his body. He smiled gently at Dream. 

“It’s just a fight, Dream. I was mad at you, and sad, but I don’t love you any less.” He began to rub his thumb experimentally over Dream’s soft skin, then moved it upwards to cup his face. Dream’s mood seemed to brighten instantaneously and he leaned into the touch. George always hated seeing him like that; so hesitant and unsure of himself. He was glad to see a hint of his usual confidence returning. 

“I’m sorry, George.” 

“I know.” 

“You can go back to being mad at me now.” George giggled. “What?! I’m serious.” 

“You’re cute,” George replied fondly. He could see a small smile tugging at the corners of Dream’s mouth, his cheeks flushed. Dream looked up at him and attempted to glare. 

“I am _serious_! Be mad at me! I still deserve to be punished for what I did!” Dream waved his hands around in wide gestures, brushing George’s hand off his face. George pretended to contemplate Dream’s suggestion for a moment, then promptly placed both of his hands on Dream’s face and squeezed. Dream sighed in exasperation. 

“There, that was your punishment.” 

“It didn’t even hurt!” George raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Need I remind you that _I_ am the one doing the punishing here? I think that was good enough.” He laughed, and Dream sighed again, adjusting George’s hands so that they were around the back of his neck. He pulled George forward so that they were locked in a lazy embrace, George resting his head under Dream’s chin. 

“You’re too good to me,” he murmured into George’s hair, soft locks rustling against his breath. 

“And you’re too hard on yourself.” 

“Touché.” 

Dream leaned back against the side of his bed—surprisingly comfortable—and they drifted off like that; peacefully holding onto each other in the comfort of the love that they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are welcome. Sorry it was so short, I'm going to try to work on a longer fic soon.


End file.
